Busqueda de muerte y soledad
by Darkmiss01
Summary: Un enemigo de Athena vuelve buscando a lo que mas ama, pero para recuperarlo necesitara algo de los caballeros, sin importar que provoque el mayor sufrimiento entre ellos. [Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1 My Heart is Broken

Primero que nada los personajes no son míos sino del maestro Masami Kurumada junto con algunos hechos mitológicos griegos que irán apareciendo conforme vaya la historia

My heart is broken

Grandes relámpagos estaban paseando en el cielo nocturno, la lluvia estaba en lo máximo en esta tormenta donde de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la lluvia atrapo de improviso a todo ser viviente del santuario, pero eso no se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo un caballero dorado en ese momento, pues su corazón gritaba de dolor.

Flashback

El santuario se respiraba un aire de tranquilizada después de mucho tiempo de guerras, todos los caballeros estaban en sus actividades pero uno en especial iba corriendo desde el coliseo hasta las doce casas, su larga cabellera color índigo era lo último que veían de él, su dueño estaba corriendo ya que le preocupaba que su amado, su corazón, su amor no se haya presentado a entrenar y ya pasaban del medio día y este no aparecía, aunque él no lo detecto en un principio, no se le hacía extraño, tal vez se quedó hablando con su discípulo Hyoga pero ahora que ya había terminado el entrenamiento no se había presentado y decidió ir a su templo para averiguar el porqué de su ausencia, corría rápidamente por los túneles de las doce casas para ahorrar tiempo, mientras en su mente se ideaba un sinfín de explicaciones, una que tal vez lo intrigaba era que podría ser que se haya enfermado y estaba muy grave, tan rápido la pensó que en un instante no se quería ver esa escena, ¿su Camus enfermo?, no lo pidió aceptar, en un instante, llegando a la entrada del penúltimo templo.

-¿Camus estas aquí? – gritando desde la entrada más no recibió respuesta, nuevamente vuelve a gritar un poco más fuerte e incluso alzo un poco de su cosmos gentilmente para no preocuparle pero tampoco recibió respuesta.

Intrigado por el silencio del templo, decide ingresar de todos modos ambos se tenían la confianza como para cualquier relación y lo primero que vio fueron un par de recipientes y cubiertos recientemente utilizados, tal vez en la noche anterior; eso no le preocupaba mucho al octavo guardián, de todos modos cuando Camus e Hyoga cenan a veces dejan sus trastes que usaron sin lavar (eso sucede cuando están muy cansados y el sueño los tenía dominados), pero algo hizo que empezaran a titubear fueron un par de copas que tenían un líquido rojizo-viole tono y una botella de vino que posaba sobre la mesa.

Reconociéndolo al instantáneamente es botella ya que eran de las reservas exclusivas del francés, se le hacía extraño ya que había varias veces visto esas botellas y cuando le pedía una muestra de ese vino, el peli azul siempre inventaba algo, hasta se molestaba por el simple hecho que alguien más disfrutara algo de su natal Francia.

Milo recorría con cautela la escena de los hechos por unos momentos mas hasta que prefirió seguir la buscando a su ángel de hielo y fue directamente a los aposentos privados, al llegar a la puerta del cuarto toco gentilmente sin recibió respuesta, así que trato de ver por la perilla más le era imposible distinguir por la oscuridad del recinto sagrado, volvió a tocar esperando nueva respuesta pero nuevamente no la recibió respuesta; estaba algo decepcionado, comenzó su retirada pero un ruido proveniente de la habitación lo desconcentra y nuevamente se dirige a la puerta, sus nervios por no encontrar a Camus lo estaban matando y girando la perilla sin hacer ruido, para tranquilizar sus nervios pero en lugar de eso, encontró lo peor que pudiera observar, sus ojos instantáneamente se cubrió de lágrimas nublando la visión de los ojos.

Finalmente lo había encontrado pero no lo quería encontrar como lo había visto, estaba acostado durmiendo plácidamente recargando su cabeza en un pecho ajeno al suyo, las finas sabanas estaban desarregladas, cubriendo ciertas zonas del francés y su cónyuge sobre todo la cintura para abajo, estaban abrazados por debajo de la tela y lo que más le desconcentro fue ver que su rostro sereno y serio, un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa, no salía del asombro incluso cuando el peli azul empezó a abrir sus ojos color zafiro por la incomodidad de la luz y fue grande su sorpresa y despertando de golpe al ver a Milo parado en estado de shock.

-Milo?-en un susurro por verse descubierto.

-Ca...Camus... ¿Por qué?-ignorando al rival por unos instantes.

-¿Por qué estas gritando Camus?-despertando el tercero en discordia y al dirigir sus olivas a la entrada del cuarto y ver Milo parado, no entendía porque Milo estaba aquí pero rápidamente se percató que ni estaba en su templo ni tenía su ropa.

-Mi…Mi...Milo, esto no es lo que crees!-

-¡ENTONCES QUE TENGO QUE SUPONER SHURA, QUE LA PERSONA QUE AMO Y SUPUESTAMENTE ME AMABA, MI VIDA MI FELICIDAD, ME FUE INFIEL CON QUIEN PENSABA QUE ERA UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS, AHORA ENTIENDO PORQUE NUNCA QUERÍAS QUE ME QUEDARA CONTIGO EN TU TEMPLO, AQUÍ ESTABA TU AMANTE, A QUIEN LE ENTREGABAS EL TRASERO Y PODÍA HACERTE GRITAR COMO UNA PUTA, LA PUTA QUE ERES CAMUS, MIENTRAS AQUÍ ESTABA EL ESTÚPIDO CON QUIEN PODÍAS JUGAR A SER SU DUEÑO, TU MARIONETA, EXPONERLO COMO TU TROFEO!-

-Milo esto no es lo que tú crees, nosotros…

-CÁLLENSE DESGRACIADOS, NO SE PREOCUPEN POR MI YA NO LES SERÉ UN ESTORBO HASTA PODRÁS CELEBRAR OTRA VEZ… NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER CAMUS-

Y antes que el francés se diera cuenta, Milo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, más que las lágrimas que cayeron de su rostro.

Fin flashback

La lluvia era la única, a testigo de su furia, frustración, dolor, tristeza, decepción, pero también sentía como el mayor idiota del planeta desde que descubrió su traición no paraba de usar su aguja escarlata contra los árboles y las rocas de una de las salientes que estaban a los límites del santuario; era un lugar retirado, no podía sentir y tampoco detectar los cosmos de los habitantes del santuario, era un lugar que encontró por accidente cuando era apenas un aprendiz, era su secreto ni de nadie más, ese lugar era un callejón sin salida, tenía una pared alta de rocas afiladas, la vegetación era abundante, grandes árboles era lo que bloqueaban cualquier intento de escapatoria y los espacios vacíos eran sustituidos con una alfombra verde, ideal para descansar y alejarse de todo el mundo.

Llevaba horas en ese lugar descargando cada aguja tratando de borrar todo ese venero que le introdujo en su alma el guardián de acuario, y aunque poco a poco su cuerpo le indicaba que ya tenía suficiente castigo, su corazón le decía que no se detuviera que eliminara de su ser el nombre de Camus.

Pero no se había percatado que aunque él estuviera solo de noche, estaba siendo observado por algo o alguien desde la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿veo que sigues sintiendo esa traición? Y por mas que trates de borrarla esta seguirá aquí- ese alguien había dejado el anonimato del silencio para tratar de indicarle al escorpión que no estaba solo como él pensaba.

-¿Quién está ahí?- colocándose en guardia, ya que quien fuese estuviera en este lugar era un enemigo.

-no es necesario que estés en guardia, de todos modos no te servirá-la voz misteriosa le hablaba con serenidad que daba miedo.

-¿sal de donde estés?- sin bajar sus defensas buscando en todos lados sin encontrar nada.

- no es necesario que lo digas, estoy al frente de ti-

Eso último desconcertó a Milo que no veía nada a su alrededor, y a la vez comenzaba a cuestionar su salud mental.

-simplemente soy un enter sin cuerpo, en busca de uno… y creo que ya lo encontré- y sin que Milo lo presintiera su cuerpo fue lanzado sobre el pasto húmedo empezando se convulsionarse, una fuerza mucho más superior a la suya tratando de apoderarse de su cuerpo y a la vez destruyendo su alma por dentro, el cosmos de aquel ser era una llama oscura que lo está consumiendo poco a poco y aunque pedía ayuda en el interior de su mente, nadie correría a su rescate, involuntariamente una pequeña lagrima corrió a su rostro, llego en un momento en que el alma de Milo estaba atrapado en el cosmos oscuro de aquel ser.

Las convulsiones fueron cesando y simplemente quedo turbado en el suelo, sin que la lluvia cesara en su tarea, hasta que final mente es escuchaba como poco a poco ya no se escuchaba el crujir de la lluvia y que péquelas gotas empezaron a aparecer.

Completamente empapado estaba el cuerpo de Milo, todo su cabellos estaba regado por el pasto, su flequillo pegado en su frente, cubriendo sus ojos mientras su boca no expresaba ningún gesto, como su hubiera muerto en la lluvia pero poco a poco aquellos finos labios griegos se deformaron mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo y se incorpora de su lugar aun si quitarse los pelos del rostro.

-perfecto… ahora tengo el cuerpo- levantando su vista hacia el santuario, mas especifico el templo de Atenea y las doce casas.

Las nubes del cielo comenzaba la retirada dejando ver los rayos de la luna, llevándose una mano hacia su frente para despejar su vista de los cabellos, revelando un par de rubíes en lugar de turquesas, el color característica de la mirada del escorpión

-es momento de ir a mi nuevo hogar-formando una sonrisa y caminando con mucha gala hacia el santuario.


	2. Capítulo 2 Comatose

Hola de nuevo aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, como siempre, los personajes no son mio sino de Masami Kurumada

* * *

Capitulo 2

No entendía porque el drástico comportamiento, en la mañana después de esa gran tormenta que provoco el hundimiento de algunas cabañas; se arruinaron por la lluvia pero el problema era que esa noche todos los guardias del santuario estaba buscando a Milo más no daban con él, los soldados estaban recorriendo los límites del santuario cuando en un momento se inició la tormenta, la búsqueda seso hasta que esta se detuviera, nuevamente empezó la búsqueda cuando la lluvia de detuvo unas cuantos guardias nuevamente empezaron con la búsqueda del caballero dorado.

Unos de ellos estaba recorriendo la zona del bosque, no daba con ninguna presencia y se iba a retirarse cuando escucha unos pasos hacia su dirección, colocándose en guardia si se tratase de un enemigo pero se logra tranquilizar cuando ve la elegante silueta del escorpión se reflejo un poco entre los arboles.

-señor Milo lo estábamos buscando toda la noche-dijo uno de los guardias, pero este hizo caso omiso del asunto.

-seño Milo se tiene que reportar con el patriarca-menciono el otro de los guardias.

-lo hare en la mañana ahora me gustaría descansar un poco-

-pero señor Milo tiene qu…- sin terminar de hablar una aguja paso a centímetro y aterrizo a sus pies-

-me reportare con el patriarca mas tarde , estoy cansado y me gustaría cambiarme esta ropa que esta mojada- se fue sin dar mayor explicación al guardia que sudaba a mares por el comportamiento del caballero.

Los rumores corrieron rápidamente y lograron enterarse del porqué de la desaparición del escorpión , cada habitante del santuario les fruncía el ceño o murmuraban a las espaldas de "no podían creer que Camus de Acuario haya sido tan hipócrita de haber perdido al caballero más cotizado del santuario, no había nadie que pensara en el escorpión en momentos de lujuria , todos en algún momento quisieron tenerlo pero solamente acuario era el único que lo tenía a sus pies y que le diera algo que únicamente él tenía el privilegio de poseer , pero en las mentes de Camus y Shura no lograba asimilar no tenían ni la menor ideas de cómo llegaron estar juntos den la cama pero los hechos ya se habían realizado y las consecuencias fueron mus caras.

Para Shura solo había alguien en su corazón y ese era Aioros estr profundamente enamorado de él hasta tenia hipótesis de que el sentimiento era mutuo hasta que no pudo más y le pidió ayuda a Milo, Camus y Aioria para descubrirlo , los dos primeros eran la pareja más solida del santuario, y el último porque era el hermano del involucrado, pero ese día todo su trabajo, las indirectas , las invitación para ir al pueblo, los sutiles regalos, todos cayo al escusado, el primero en reclamarle su traición fue leo, ya que vio como Milo iba corriendo por las escaleras , olvidándose por completo de los túneles eso era un mal presentimiento para Aioria ya que eran Milo, Kanon y él los que casi siempre los usaban diariamente, Milo paso rápido sin sentir la presencia de Aioria hasta que él lo detuvo en uno de sus brazos.

-¿Milo que te sucedió hermano… Porque estas llorando?-

-por ser el más idiota del mundo.-

-¿Por qué lo dices Milo?.-

-La traición Aioria yo confié ciegamente en él y mira como me paga, quitándome lo mas valioso que tengo.-

-¿pero porque hablas así Milo?-sin embargo el escorpión se veía tan dolido que termino por no aguantas su peso y se desplomo, abrazo a su amigo para empezar a contándole lo que sucedió en la casa de su ángel de hielo, Aioria ni podía creerlo sabía que Milo amaba a Camus, en cambio gracias a su ayuda Aioros estaba enamorado de Shura, pero aun así le dolía mucho verlo así, pero su peli índigo amigo no quería estar en el santuario y siguió su camino, en cambio Aioria fue rápidamente la onceava casa para reclamarle el dolor de su amigo pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver que en la novena casa, Shura salía disparado de la salida de la casa por el cosmos de su hermano, después de Shura le siguió Camus, ambos "amantes" estaban mal heridos, habían seguido a Milo pero fueron interceptados por Aioros que también supo lo que le sucedió a Milo pero le dolía mucho su corazón en ese momento , el leon dorado se acercó para ver a su hermano estaba bien y lo vio llorando amargamente, entonces se coloca a un lado de su hermano para consolarlo en su dolor.

-no quiero saber nunca mas de ti capricornio, como pude enamorarme de ti, eres de lo peor de este mundo, no solo destrozaste a Milo sino también mi corazón, él que culpa tenia y tu Camus eres de lo mas detestable – dándoles la espalda para regresar a su casa.

-pero Aioros no es lo que parece, yo te amo- la voz de shura sonaba muy dolida y arrepentida

-no quiero saber de ustedes dos- entrando a su templo seguido de Aioria que no paraba de fruncirles el ceño, cerrando las puertas detrás de él.

A partir de esa discusión Camus como Shura ni aparecían, ambos se sentías de lo peor pero no entendían como fue que terminaron juntos para después idear algo para resolver el problema, pero para el día siguiente todo el mundo sabía de la infidelidad y rompimiento del escorpión, todo aquel que en su ocasión pretendía al escorpión no mal aprovecharía la oportunidad, pero al parecer nadie se atrevió a aproximarse al escorpión dolido.

Con el nuevo día, todos se reunieron en el coliseo para un entrenamiento pero había más gente de lo normal esperando la llegada de Milo, y así poco a poco fueron llegando los caballeros dorados con sus trajes de entrenamiento pero al aparecer Acuario y Capricornio nadie ni siquiera sus camaradas se les querían acercar con la vista trataban de buscar a Milo, que era el único que no llegaba, al parecer el mencionado, todos se sorprendieron al verlo caminar como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero algo que hizo que todas las sospechas que rodeaban a Acuario y Escorpión fueron rebeladas cuando el primero al ver la silueta de Milo trato de correr hacia él pero detuvo sus pasos al sentir como una pequeña aguja paso de largo a un lado de su mejilla haciendo una cortada y un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de esta solo faltando unos cuantos pasos para tocr esa piel color canela que era el contraste de la suya

-Camus dejaste claro que nunca te intereso ni te interesa al momento de revolcarte con Shura, las cosas están hechas y derramaste en mi el veneno mas letal para cualquier ahora sufre las consecuencias Camus de Acuario, yo te voy a olvidar pero el daño esta hecho mp quiero que me busques y si aun asi sigues insistiendo tomare tus acciones como un ataque, -ni siquiera se detuvo a admirar la reacción de Camus, simplemente siguió su camino- y también son para todos esta advertencia, no pienso manchar mi cuerpo y mi alma con cualquiera de ustedes, aquellos que piensen que sacaran provecho de esta situación están equivocados, no estoy dispuesto a involucrarme con gente tan asquerosa como la que esta presente-

Todos los del coliseo no creían lo que el escorpión dorado decía, el que una vez fuera el mas alegre, vivaz, pícaro, hasta en cierto punto inocente, ahora se comportaba prepotente, frío, y ahí no pararon las sorpresas, cuando los combates los primeros fueron Milo y Aldebarán un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el patriarca dio la señal, un movimiento que nadie vio y ya tenían el cuerpo del imponente Aldebarán y sobre todo el escorpión con una gran cantidad de sangre en su ropa, Mu al ver lo que pasaba a su novio corrió a auxiliarlo pero recibió el mismo trato, un golpe en el abdomen y ese golpe lo termino lanzando al otro lado del coliseo.

Todos hasta el patriarca estaba en shock , en cambio Athenea no mostraba ningún sentimiento y se limito a pararse retirándose seguida del patriarca, no sin antes pedir que se llevaran a ambos caballeros a la enfermería y poco a poco la multitud fue retirándose del coliseo dejando solo a los dorados.

-¿¡Que rayos te pasa Milo!?- fue el gemelo menor en exigir una respuesta

-Pudiste haber matado a Mu y a Aldebarán – seguido de su hermano

-simple géminis, solo hice lo que el patriarca me ordeno-

-pero a caso te volviste loco Milo- esta vez fue afrodita

-si bicho tu puedes hacer bromas pero esta vez te pasaste- fue DM, algo que sorprende mas porque el no se preocupa por los demás pero simplemente el escorpión hizo caso omiso por lo dicho.

- Milo tu no eres así… ¿Qué te paso?- Fueron las palabras de Aioria lo que lo interrumpieron.

-Leo esta es mi decisión no quiero tener nunca más una relación con ustedes y nada mas voy a ser yo, yo y yo- retirándose a la velocidad de la luz para que nadie lo siga

No sabían que decir definitivamente ya no era Milo

Todo paso rápido el resto de la semana nadie veía a Milo, en dos días Aldebarán y Mu se recuperaron pero no quisieron decir nada de lo sucedido, hasta en la noche del séptimo dia después de los hechos, todos estaban dispuestos a descansar pero el cosmos de su diosa los llamo eso les extraño pero era su diosa y tenían que obedecer y poco a poco todos fueron llegando al templo principal los 13 guerreros incluyendo a Kanon con sus respetivas armaduras (a excepción del gemelo menor) todos estaba en orden cuando vi a su diosa aparecer detrás de una cortina con su armadura, suponían que ella iba ir al Olimpo que grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron alzar su cosmos al máximo y desenvainar su báculo Niké sobre Milo

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Milo?- lo dijo seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos

-no se de que esta diciendo la pequeña Saori soy yo Milo-

-no te hagas el gracioso…¿Quién eres y donde esta mi santo de escorpión?- preparando su ataque

El simplemente bajo su miraba ocultando sus ojos y soltando una carcajada y viendo como los demás se colocaban en guardia para proteger a su diosa.

-veo que no pude ocultarme de la pequeña e "inocente "athenita

-¿no volveré a preguntarte quien rayos eres?

-y también veo que olvidas rápido las cosas- alzando su cosmos todos estaban sorprendidos en cambio Athenea estaba nerviosas cuando vio que detrás de Milo con su cosmos se veía la silueta de quien había poseído a su caballero

-no puede ser … ¿eres tu?

**Continuara...**

* * *

Espero sus comentarios, criticas, puntos de vista, lo que sea luego nos leemos


End file.
